Hopeless
by moonscout11
Summary: 3 years after Incogneto's death, everything is back to normal....Or is it? New people, new enemies.....Alucard x OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hopeless

Hello people of earth! I am Thanatoes. Here, with my partner, MS. Okies, this is a crossover chapter of Hellsing! Sorry, hyper. Anywho, enjoooy! This is only the first chapter, NO FLAMES!

Thanatoes: Boo peoples! Give up ye babehs and choco bars!

MS: --...what the hell are you doing?

Thanatoes: hides secret plans of world domonationN-n-othing!

MS: riiight, and I'm an innocent maiden. TELL! OR FEEL THE WRATH OF ZE EVIL DUSTBUNNIES!

Thanatoes: Hello Innocent Maiden!

MS: --...you idiot

Thanatoes: T.T I'm soo hurt by your claims that I'm up to something!

MS: And I care...why? Exactly?

Thanatoes: I don't know o.o...

MS: Just get to the Disclaimer already!

**Desclaimer: We do not own Hellsing, or it's characters. If we did,you'd have nightmares! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**ENJOY!**

The cold air whist the young girl's long dark blue hair that was tied into a low ponytail by a white ribbon,into the night sky. Her crimson with a slit of silvery blue eyes stared out to the castle through her darken sunglasses. An all too familiar scent reached her nose as she walked on the cold street. Blood. Someone or something was bleeding and it was pretty bad for this scent to reach her. Kaden's long black button up jacket that was unbottoned after her stomach flew behind her as she ran to the blood scent. The ends of her sleeves were folded , they looked white with a cross on each of them. Her black shorts showed from underneath the jacket. She also had black leather tie up boots that ended just under her knees. A long sword that almost resembled a cross was tied around her and hung off her back.

'Strange...No one near has noticed me.' She thought. Her mind traced back to the incident that happened three years ago.

"Of course, they wouldn't notice. How could they after that night..." Her voice sounded colder than usual. She couldn't forget that night. The night her humanity was stolen from her...

() () () () () () 

Meanwhile, a small group of people ventured off in the night, heading towards the Hellsing manner.

"Maaasssstttttteeeerrrrrr! Why must we travel to the Hellsing manner? We do not need their help!" A slightly angered, whining voice exclaimed. The voice was of a woman who looked no older than 23. Oh how looks can be decieving. She wore a black tube top and black mini skirt. Black gloves covered her hands as black leather high heeled boots on her legs. Her long black hair went to the back of her knees tied in a low pony tail. She wore a white porcelen mask that had black stripes on it. It covered her whole face, closed eyes painted on it. To top it all off, a long black trench coat covered her frame. It went down to her ankles, sliding across the ground slightly as she walked.

The 'Master' sighed, rubbing their temples.

"Because, Kisami, we have no where else to go. The mansion burned down, and there is no way in hell, am I living on the streets." The person replied, slightly annoyed. In truth, the person was female. She wore a simple blue dress that went to her knees. Over it, a white jacket. She had long brown hair that went to her waist. She also wore blue high-heels. Her Dark blue eyes looked tired. Kisami made a dramatic sigh.

"Besides, it's been a looong time since I have talked with the head of the household." The person replied, smiling. Kismai rolled her

eyes, saying nothing else as she walked beside her Master towards the household.

Thanatoes: Next time - Alucard and Seras meet a new person!... Errr vampire...Errr... SOMETHING! And more new people!

MS: Idiot... --


	2. Chapter 2

Thanatoes: Ello my minions of SporkLand!

MS: What the hell have you been smoking this time?

MS: --...It's probably good that I didn't.

Thanatoes: I don't know... pulls out giant marshmellow hammer of DOOM!

MS: sweatdrops Disclaimer...please...before I lose what little sanity I have..

Thanatoes: I have no sanity!

MS: We know... --

**Disclamier: We no own Hellsing or it's characters! Thanatoes does own Kaden and the maid :MS owns Rose and Kisami! Ritoku is owned by a friend! TAKE AND DIE! Or ask...**

**ENJOY!**

When Kaden arrived at the place where the blood was,she was surprised to see a man wearing a long red jacket, black boots, red hat, and yellow-red circled sunglasses. Beside him was a girl with strawberry blonde hair, red eyes,wearing a blue uniform with black boots. The man pointed a gun towards a shadowy figure while the woman kept a huge gun on her back. 'What the...' Kaden thought, as the man shot the figure. Kaden's eyes widened , then he pointed his gun towards her.

"Master, what are you doing?" asked the blonde,looking at the man.

"Can't you see,Police Girl... She's a vampire..." Her master replied, then lowered his gun." But she's only half..."

"A half vampire, Master?" The Police Girl answered.

"So what if I'm half vampire? If you're going to shoot then shoot!" Kaden growled, angry at the fact he belittled her form being half.

The man smirked, showing off his fangs. 'He's a vampire too. That explains something at least.' Kaden thought.

"Hello there! I'm Seras Victoria! " The blonde said,smilling as she putting out her hand for Kaden to shake it. Kaden,on the other hand, just looked at it funny then grabbed it and shook her hand.

"I am Kaden Crescent." Kaden replied,smiling slightly.

"It's time to go,Police Girl.."The man said.

"Aww... But Master! I wanted to talk to Kaden!" whined Seras.

"It's alright, should be finding a hotel to stay at anyway." Kaden replied.

"You don't have a place to stay? Hey Master,couldn't she come with us?" Seras asked, hoping to have someone to talk to about stuff other than Walter.

"Ask my Master." Alucard answered.

Seras nodded and Kaden tried to say it was alright but Seras grabbed her hand and began to run back to the Hellsing Mansion.

() () () () () () () () () Meanwhile, at the Hellsing mansion:

"Walter? Is that really you? You don't look like you've changed at all!" The woman exclaimed, grinning. Walter's eyes were wide.

" Miss Rose? It's been so long since I've last seen you. That was when you were only a little girl!" He exclaimed. Rose grinned, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Eh heh heh...yeah. Is Integra anywhere around?" She asked, really not wanting to go through all the introduction stuff. Walter nodded, ushering her and Kisami in quickly, closing the door.

" I will inform Sir Hellsing that you have arrived, Miss. Rose." He bowed, and walked off. Rose nodded, looking around. Kisami looked around as well, yawning dramaticly. Rose rolled her eyes.

" Behave. I don't want you goofing off while we're here. Integra is a good friend of mine." Rose said to her warningly. If Kisami's mask were off, you would have seen her wide grin.

" Don't worry Master. I would never think of the sort..." She almost purred, disappearing. Rose's eyes widened, she cursed under her breath.

( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ') (' ' ) Outside the Hellsing gates:

A woman in a traditional japanese red and white priestress outfit stood outstide thte gates. Her long black hair went a few inches past her waist.

"I've finally arrived.." Ritoku mumbled as her blackish blue eyes looked at the mansion. " I hope I'm not to late." she whispered as the guards opened to the gates.

"Go on in Lady Ritoku. Sir Hellsing is waiting for you." one said. Ritoku's serious eyes looked at him as she nodded then walked eyond the gates towards the Hellsing. She noticed a old man allowing to youngf women in the mansion then shut the door. Sighing, Rioku lowered her head. 'I hope I'm not too late for anything.' She thought as she knocked on the door. This time when it open, a young woman in a maids outfit answered it.

"Oh! You must be here for Sir Hellsing!" she said.

"Yes I am. Could you please to me to her?" Ritoku asked, smiling at the girl.

"Of course, this way." the maid replied, stepping to the side so she could come in. Ritoku walked in, saying a guiet thank you towards the girl. Then the maid walked infront of Ritoku, showing her towards Integra's office.

() () () () () () () () () In Sir Hellsing's office:

"Enter." A cold, serious voice stated. The voice belonged to none other than Integra Wingates Hellsing. She was, as usual, working on paperwork. Walter walked in with a woman. Integra had not yet looked up to see who it was.

"Walter, do you need something? I'm too busy for tea." She stated, continuing to work. Walter grinned slightly.

"Sir Hellsing, it is not I you needs something, but someone else." He replied.

Integra raised an eyebrow, looking up. She dropped her pen, her eyes widening. Rose grinned widely, giving a little wave.

"Rose...? Is that really you?" Integra asked, slowly standing up. Rose smirked.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be? The tooth-fairy?" She asked. She calmly walked towards Integra, standing in front of her desk. Walter bowed, walking out. Integra walked around her desk, now standing in front of Rose. Rose smiled.

"You look well Integra, still an Ice Ass I presume?" She asked. Integra smirked.

" Ah, I see you are still a money whore." She shot back. Rose laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

"Same old same old. I have a favor." She replied. Integra's eyebrow raised again.

( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ') (' ' ) With Ritoku:

Ritoku looked around the mansion as she followed the maid. She was in awe, never had she been in such a big place. Her mind tranced back to why she was here in England. Ritoku's eye lowered in saddness. Her hands folded together in front of her chest as she closed her eyes and prayed. She didn't want anyone else to suffer. Like her family had.

() () () () () () () () () In Integra's Office:

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?" An angry/surprised voice yelled. The maid jumped slightly, her eyes wide.

"T-That sounds like Sir Hellsing..." She stuttered...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanatoes: Ello Mindless Zombies!

MS: Oh god, not again!

Thanatoes: What do you mean not agian?

MS: 

Thanatoes: Disclaimer time!

MS: Just get on with it..

Disclaimer: We no own Hellsing or it's characters. We own the made up characters. MWUHAHAHA!

Rose winced, backing up slightly.

"Now now Integra...it's not my fault!" Rose exclaimed, putting her hands up in defense. Integra's eye was twitching slightly.

" Why would I ever let you stay here? Does it look like I want this mansion burned down as well?" She demaned. Rose winced again.

" Please Integra! It's just until repairs are finished! I promise!" Rose exclaimed, almost begging. Integra sighed in annoyence, pinching the bridge of her nose from underneath her glasses. She wasn't in the mood for these types of things.

" Very well. I'll have Walter prepare a room for you." She replied, walking back around her desk, sitting down. Rose cheered. "BUT- If there is any damage here because of you,You're out." Integra added. Rose sighed, nodding.

" Yes oh mighty great one." She replied. Integra glared icily. Rose grinned sheepishly.

( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) 

Kaden looked up at the tall mansion, as Sertas continued to drag her by her wrist. Seras seemed to be thinking of all the things they could do. Kaden looked aronud but didn't see Seras's master.

"Where'd that guy go?" she asked. Seras looked back at her for a moment.

"I don't know" she said as the two entered the building. Once inside Seras let go of Kaden's hand and kept walking, with Kaden following.

"Where are we going?" asked Kaden

"To Sir Hellsing's office" stated Seras. Kaden nodded as they came to a wooden door which Seras knocked on. Kaden looked around. 'Could I really stay here?' she thought. as an icy voice came from the other side of the door.

"Enter." it said, as Kaden released it was a female's voice.

"Sir Hellsing?" asked Seras as she and Kaden entered. Integra was sitting at her desk ,still a bit angry at her meeting with Rose and Kisami.

"Well, you see, Master and me met this half vampire girl named Kaden and well I was wondering if she could stay?" asked Seras, becoming quiet scared from Integra's icy stare.

"It's only for a few days" stated Kaden, bowing her head towards Integra. 'Not again..' thought Integra.

''Why should I let her stay?" asked Integra, wanting to get this over with fast..

"Because she has no where else to go and she could help with missions and stuff!" Seras answered. Integra looked at Seras then at Kaden. Thinking for a moment, Integra finally gave her decision."Alright." she said. Seras eyes lit up as Kaden's widened.

"Thank you, Sir Hellsing" Kaden's cold voice spoke as she bowed and lefted after Seras gave her thank you.

"Heh" Integra answered as the two lefted the room.

( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) In Seras' Room:

Kaden looked around at the room she was supposed to share with her new friend. A small smile on her face as she took her hair down. Suddenly, she stopped as her eyes widened. Kaden felt a familiar prescence from outside the mansion. 'Who could that be...' she thought as Seras came in with an extra pair of pj's and wearing her own white with red hearts pjs.

() () () () () () () () 

Kisami sighed in boredom as she casually walked through the shadows in the Hellsing manor.

"I can't believe Master came here to stay, knowing she had other mansions all over the world." Kisami muttered to herself, scowling slightly. "And plus to mention the fact that she won't even let me have a little fun." Kisami continued walking, out of sight to others. That is, humans. A certain pair of red eyes watched her with pure curiousity. A wide grin soon followed it. Kisami stopped, looking around.

"You might as well show yourself, I know you're there." She called out, her voice holding slight amusement. Said person stepped out of the shadows concealing him. A wide grin plastered on his face, hat and glasses of.

"Well, it seems I have been found. But the real question is, is it you that has found me, or me that has found you?" He asked, grinning wider. Kisami smirked, though you wouldn't be able to see it from underneath her mask.

"Ah, that is a good question indeed. Well then, Mr. No Name. What buisness do you have with me?" She asked with genuine curiousity. Alucard grinned more. He pulled out his Jackal from the inside pocket of his trench-coat, aiming it at her. Kisami smirked even more. He pulled the trigger, thus causing the gun to go off, hitting her right between the eyes. Kisami started falling backwords. Just inches before she hit the ground, she stopped, quickly standing straight. Alucard rose a brow, his grin faltering slightly.

Kisami started chuckeling, then full out laughing, tossing her head back as she did. Alucard lowered his gun slightly. Kisami quickly pulled her head foreward, looking at him. The bullet wound easily seen. It disappeared, and her mask repaired on it's own.

" Do you really think that I am some normal thing that could easily get killed by such...trivial things? You thought wrong. Let me give you a clue on what I am. I am neither human nor vampire. Nor am I a demon. We are the same, _Alucard_. We both serve humans, we are both trapped against our will." She stated, still smirking against her mask. With a low bow, she disappeared, leaving Alucard there, thinking. His grin got wider.

"Interesting..." Was all he said before walking off."

( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ' ) Outsdie the Hellsing Mansion:

A mysterious figure stood in a tree, her orange eyes looking down at the mansion. "Soon..." Her dark voice whispered into the darkness. The figure turned and disappeared as the sun was just coming up.

Thanatoes: Who is this mysterious figure! Find out next time!

MS: Shut up!


End file.
